Matricula de Honor: como ser padres
by SwanCullenYo
Summary: Secuela de Asignatura Pendiente. En esta entrega veremos como Edward y Bella lidian con su hijo de 7 años, un niño travieso que hara por todos los medios juntar a sus padres. ¿Tendrá el niño en sus propositos algun IMPEDIMENTO? Lemmons y mucho humor
1. Chapter 1

Hola buenas!. Pues estoy aqui d nuevo, no he tardado mucho jeje. La verdad es que le he dado muchas vueltas a la secuela. Como ya puse anteriormente, este fic tenia secuela, llamada ´´Sobresaliente en Biologia´´. Pues la he vuelto a leer para poder cogerle el hilo, pero es que no he podido, no se porque. Asi que pensando mejor, me he decidido por darle otro giro a la nueva trama, comenzando desde el principio y con un nuevo titulo. De momento lo que dejo aqui es el PROLOGO. SI os gusta seguire escribiendo y colgando y si no..pues nada, a otra cosa mariposa :).

Este fic, como su predecesor, contendra alto contenido sexual y lenguaje explicito, no apto para menores de 18 años o para gente sensible. Y por supuesto, contendra tambien mucho humor, que en esta nueva aventura, se le añadira una personita muy especial jeje.

Pues nada , os dejo aqui con el prologo y a ver que os parece.

Besitos y gracias *-* y Felices Fiestas

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Matrícula de Honor: como ser padres<strong>

Y tener un hijo con el alma de Cupido

_**Prologo**_

_**Flash Back Bella POV**_

_Quien sabe si algún dia tal vez…vuelva a ver a Edward…igual si igual no…pero lo que si quería es que lo que tenia dentro de mi, lo querría con toda mi alma…daría cualquier cosa por esa criatura….Nuestro hijo…._

_Tres meses después, con cierto remordimiento le conté a Edward que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Sin darme tiempo a pensar ni a nada, oi un plopp y a Edward tirado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta en forma de O. A partir de ese momento, y después del shock inicial, Edward me apoyo incondicionalmente, aun que siempre guardando las distancias._

_Ahora me encontraba de 7 meses y estábamos en la cita con el ginecólogo. Esme la madre de Edward nos acompaño, porque tenia muchas ganas de ver a su nieto o nieta y hasta mi padre se apunto, diciendo que el había contribuido a eso, quedándonos Edward y yo mirándolo como si tuviera tres cabezas._

_-Papa no tu contribuiste en nada- le dije mirándolo fijamente_

_-Oh Bells claro que si. Os deje mi casa para que os amancebarais, - bufó- osea que si- dijo con tono firme_

_Rodé los ojos y ladee la cabeza. De reojo vi como Esme sonreía complice de mi padre mientras Edward estaba de un color rojizo. Ahora después de todo, el niño se ponía rojo. Increíble._

_Minutos después, el doctor al fin nos dijo, lo que iba a ser…_

**Fin del Flash Back Bella POV**

8 AÑOS DESPUES**.**

**Edward POV**

Bella me había llamado al trabajo para comentarme que por la tarde teníamos una reunión con la directora de la escuela de Robby. Ya me imagine que era lo que podía ser. Alguna de las suyas había hecho. Bufe y deje que mi trabajo me distrajera antes de maldecir cualquier cosa.

Ya por la tarde, en la escuela, nos encontrábamos en el despacho de la profesora, esperándola.

-¿Pero te dijo que era?- le pregunte a Bella, que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-No, simplemente que era urgente, que viniéramos a verla- se encogió de hombros- pero ya te puedes imaginar. Petardos, chinchetas, globos de agua….- vi como rodaba los ojos y me hizo gracia, asi que se me escapo una risilla.

Pero al ver su mirada reprobatoria, deje de reírme.

-Vale, perdón. No tiene gracia pero es que a veces…- pero me corto

-No Edward no hay que reírle sus travesuras, ya tiene 7 años- dijo enfadada- y encima no es del todo su culpa. Tengo a mi padre que es el peor- cerro los ojos y se masajeo las sienes.

-Tu padre es un gran tipo- me reí

-Si claro sobretodo, cuando le dice a mi hijo- carraspeando e imitando la voz de Charlie, me tuve que reprimir una carcajada- Robby vamos a echar unos penaltis en el salón- mientras hablaba hacia gestos como su padre y ya no pude mas. Empece a carcajearme hasta que sentí como me dolia la tripa.

Me calle al ver como se abria la puerta, dando paso a la Sra. Crowley y detrás a mi hijo. Un niño que se parecía totalmente a mi. Su pelo broncíneo revuelto e indomable como el mio, sus ojos verdes y su tez blanquinosa, era mi vivo retrato.

La señorita nos empezó a relatar todas las travesuras que nuestro hijo había hecho hasta el momento. Yo no sabia si reir o de verdad poner el grito en el cielo. Bella en cambio se encontraba impasible pero sabia muy bien que no era asi, que por dentro estaba echando chispas.

-Pero lo peor de todo no es todas estas cosas, Sr. Cullen y Srta. Swan, sino lo que ha hecho esta mañana- me removí del asiento, porque me temia lo que nos podría contar.

Mi hijo de pie enfrente e nosotros, tenia la cabeza gacha. Si ahora el diablillo estaba avergonzado, como siempre.

-Resulta que esta mañana, en clase de Lengua no se le ocurre otra cosa que levantarle la falda a la Srta. Denali y darle una cachetada.

Inmediatamente me gire para ver a Bella, que hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos mirando totalmente perplejos. ¿Habiamos escuchado bien?

-¿Cómo que le ha dado una cachetada?- inquirió escéptica Bella

-Como he dicho Srta. Swan, su hijo, muy elegantemente, mientras la profesora Denali escribía en la pizarra, le levanto la falda y le toco el culo- vi como mi hijo levantaba la mirada hacia nosotros.

No daba crédito. No podía ser

-Se puede saber Robby porque has hecho eso?- le pregunte tranquilamente, intentando no dejar que mi cabreo saliera a flote.

El niño miro a la profesora Crowley para después mirarnos a nosotros.

-Es que esta buena, eso me dijo el abuelo Charlie- se encogió de hombros y agacho la cabeza.

-Oh dios mio no- oi murmurar a Bella

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Los capitulos intentare hacerlos mas largos ;)<strong>


	2. Robby: siguiente generación

Buenas! Me alegra que os haya gustado el prologo. Asi que por eso, aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo espero que os guste ;). jiji.

Gracias por vuestros mensajes: **Twilight all my love 4 ever, LoreMolina, LuluuPattinson, Marce, Paauuu Cullen Swan, Claudia S.**Y tambien a las que han puesto como alerta y favorita a la historia y supongo que a los que han leido anonimante :). A todos.

Aqui os dejo el primer capitulo, a ver que os parece.

**_Besoss y gracias :)_**

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Robby: siguiente generación<strong>

**Bella POV**

Tanto Edward como yo habíamos acordado en mantener una muy seria conversación con nuestro hijo, así que después de la bochornosa explicación que nos dio la directora y dejar el colegio con el niño, nos fuimos a mi casa directamente.

Sencillamente no sabia que pensar. ¿ como un niño de 7 años podia haber hecho una cosa asi? MI mente por mas que urgara y urgara nada, no sacaba nada en claro. Aun que bueno, viendo los antecedentes de su padre o los mios en nuestra epoca hormonal..tal vez.. ¡ pero que coño! SI lo tiene 7 años!

Al llegar a casa, mande al niño directamente a su cuarto, y encima quejandose, pues faltaria mas!Cuando entramos a la cocina nos encontramos con mi padre, como siempre, leyendo el periodico en la seccion de contactos, rodé los ojos.

-Que Charlie, buscando carne fresca que te alivie tus problemas intestinales?- pregunte con sarcasmo mientras me ponia un vaso de agua.

-Buff hija ¿ que pasa que tu pobre padre no puede ver ese tipo de anuncios?- se quejó, y encima se hace el ofendido- que sepas nena, que tu padre esta de muy buen ver- se levantó y con sus manos se recorrió su cuerpo para despues estirarse su bigote y poner su sonrisa picarona.

-Oh por dios papa- chillé dandome la vuelta y agachando la cabeza. Oi una risilla suave a mi lado.

-Y que hijos, ¿ de donde venis? ¿ Donde esta el niño?

-De ver a la directora del colegio de tu nieto Charlie- dijo Edward- esta vez la ha vuelto a liar

-¿En serio?- vi como dejaba el periodico en la mesa y nos miraba con interes- ¿ que ha hecho?- pero vi como se intentaba las ganas de sonreir.

-Pues nada mas y nada menos que tocarle el culo a su profesora- respondio Edward- según el claro, es que esta buena, aun que bueno, no esta nada mal, es muy guapa y tiene buen tipo y...- se callo al ver mi cara. Por dios es que el padre tambien? ¿No habia cambiado nada Edward? ¿Encima esa? Pfff lo mire ceñuda, con los brazos cruzados.- eh bueno, eso Charlie que le toco el culo.

Me gire rapidamente al ver como las carcajadas de mi padre inundaban la habitación. ¡ Encima le hacia gracia !

-Mi nieto es un as jajajaja- y seguia descojonandose- de mayor sera como tu Edward- mas carcajadas

- Papa no tiene gracia- lo fulmine con la mirada- joder, tiene 7 años! Y como salga como el padre la llevamos buena- bufe

-Oye oyee- me dijo Edward- no te pases, que al fin y al cabo, tu me enseñaste muchas cosas y nada lights que digamos- dijo todo ofendido. Si claro...

-Bueno pues nada majos- seguia con su guasa mi padre- os dejo que le deis la charla, pero no seais duros, es solo un niño

-Papa si dejaras de hacer comentarios...- enarque una ceja y lo mire fijamente

-Ok, pero vamos son inofensivos- se encogio de hombros y se levanto- bueno muchachos me marcho, tengo que hacer...- hizo comillas con los dedos- cosas – se rio y se marchó.

Si ya se que clase de cosas son...ugggg.

Me quede mirando a Edward que parecia satisfecho con la reaccion de mi padre. Me miró y puso cara de sorprendido.

-Anda vamos para arriba, cuanto antes terminemos, mejor

Dicho eso, subimos las escaleras, camino a la habitacion de mi hijo. Al llegar nos lo encontramos sentado en el suelo jugando con sus coches.

-Robby, queremos hablar muy seriamente contigo muchacho- el niño se me quedó mirando y despues se levanto, con la cabeza gacha. Si como un angelito, pero un angelito endemoniado.

Estuvimos unos segundos sin decir nada. Miraba a Edward a ver si empezaba el, porque era su padre. Me miraba, me levantaba las cejas y me hacia gestos con la barbilla. YO enarque la ceja, le movia la cabeza para que empezara el...pero nada.

-Papas soy pequeño pero no se supone que quereis hablar conmigo?- al escuchar la voz de mi hijo sali de mi ensimismamiento y me gire para verlo. Suspire, a la vez que le daba un pequeño puntapie al pie de Edward.

-Auch- oi quejarse . Se joda.

-Esta bien Robby. - lo mire seriamente- ¿sabes porque queremos hablar contigo no?

El niño asintio

-Bien, bien. ¿ porque lo has hecho?- eché el culo para atrás para acomodarme mejor en una de las sillas, ya que estaba casi al borde de caerme.

-Es que estaba buena- murmuró y agacho la cabeza

-Esa no es una explicacion muy racional Robby- le dije seriamente- dime la verdad, ¿ como se te ocurrio hacer una cosa asi?- alce un poco la voz, porque me estaba desesperando.

-Joder- maldijo el niño- es que el abuelo me dijo que la profe estaba muy buena, y que cuando una chica esta buena se le toca el culo.

Me quede en shock. ¿ que mi padre queee?- me dije mentalmente. Lo mato con su muñeca hinchable argggg.

-Y tu vas y le haces caso. Sois tal para cual Robby- bufe- eso esta muy mal pero que muy mal. A las chicas no se les toca el culo ¿ me has entendido?- le dije con voz autoritaria- y mucho menos un mocoso como tu por dios- deje salir todo el aire que habia estado conteniendo.

Pero enseguida me atoré cuando senti una mano varonil al final de mi espalda y me tensé.NO por favor, que sea una araña una araña, pense.

-Pues papa te esta tocando el culo- note en la voz de mi hijo un deje de diversión- ¿ el si puede tocarte el culo?

Cerre los ojos y me mordi el labio. Esto no podia estar pasando. ¿ Pero en que esta pensando el tonto de Edward? Es que no se da cuenta que estamos hablando con nuestro hijo? Cuando abri los ojos, vi la mirada divertida del niño. Asi que para cortar eso, le di un codazo en las costillas a Edward, causandole daño porque empezo a quejarse.

-Te fastidias depravado- le susurre- por tocarme el culo

-Era una broma Bella- puso su carita de cachorro degollado. Ya se sabe, su labio inferior sobresaliendo del superior, sus ojitos verdes mirandome como si le hubieran pellizcado en el culete...aiss no podia resistir a eso.

-Pues ale guapo, ahora sigue tu- le di otro codazo y le hice una seña hacia nuestro hijo.

Me cruce de brazos y de piernas mientras miraba a Edward. La verdad es que el condenado estaba bien guapo con ese traje que llevaba.

-Bueno Robby, como ha dicho tu madre, eso que has hecho esta muy mal- puso su voz grave. Esa voz que la oias y te daban ganas de correrte...¡Bella deja de pensar en eso! - por lo tanto, ¿ prometes que no lo vas hacer mas?- mire a mi hijo y despues a su padre, como un partido de tenis.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- no lo hare mas ¿ pero a las niñas puedo?- pregunto emocionado.

-NO!- saltamos Edward y yo a la vez- eso tampoco Robby- dijo seriamente Edward- a las niñas las tratas bien, como princesas, pero nada de tocarles el culo, ¿ estamos?

-Esta bien- agacho otra vez su cabeza.

-Pero estas castigado una semana sin tele ni videojuegos ni helado, ¿ me oyes?- le señale con el dedo.

-Jo mama- hizo un puchero igualito a su padre, pero esta vez no iba a funcionar.

-Jo Bella- me gire hacia Edward y vi el mismo gesto que el niño. ¡ Masens! Me levante de la silla y me dirigi a la puerta.

-Ya sabes Robby nada de tele ni de videojuegos- le mire de manera firme

-Ok mama pero puedo pediros una cosa?- nos dijo el niño

Asentimos a la vez

-¿Os puedo recompensar por tocar el culo a la profe? Venga mami porfi porfi- se levanto y llego hasta mi, abrazando mi cintura. Suspire y le toque su cabeza.

-Como quieras cariño, pero no te pases- le adverti.

-YupiiI!- salto de alegria y salio corriendo de la habitacion, dejandonos anonadados.

-¿que crees que hara?- me dijo Edward, mientras se acercaba hasta mi, dejandome entre la puerta y el. Senti en ese momento, que hacia bastante calor ¿ o no?

-Uhm a saber – y me mordi el labio y me gire.

Un rato despues, nos encontrabamos en el salon, viendo la television. Estaban hechando un programa de esos de cotilleo. Durante ese rato, no oia nada, asi que no sabia si era algo bueno o malo. A saber que estaria haciendo mi hijo.

**Robby POV**

No sabia que hacer para recompensar mi comportamiento. Asi que cogi el telefono que tenia mi mama en su habitacion y llame al abuelo Char.

-Yayooooo- dije emocionado al escuchar su voz

-Robby hijo ¿ que pasa? Los papas han sido muy duros contigo?- me rei porque el abuelo siempre estaba conmigo. Lo queria mucho, igual que a yaya Esme.

-No no mucho. Me han castigado sin ver la tv y jugar a los videojuegos- me queje- pero no importa.

-Bueno chaval, eso se pasa enseguida- le escuche reirse.

-Yayo te queria preguntar una cosa- me mordi el labio ya que me daba un poco de vergüenza.

-Dime cariño, ¿ que te ocurre?

-Es que quiero compensar a papa y a mama por lo que he hecho pero no se el que- me sente en el suelo, creo que iba a ser una conversación bastante larga.

Un rato despues al ver que mis papas estaban viendo la tv en el salon, me fui la cocina. Y empece a seguir las instruciones que el yayo Char me habia dado.

Primer paso, hacer la cena. Vale. Mama no me deja encender el fuego, basicamente por que se necesitaba mechero o algun aparato de esos para hacer llama, asi que no podia. Entonces se me ocurrio que podia hacerles un par de bocatas. Eso eso.

Cogi una silla y la lleve hasta el frigorifico. A ver que habia alli. Queso, chorizo, jamon york, mantequilla, mermelada, uhm. Empece a sacar un poco de todo. Despues me baje y deje la silla en su sitio.

Seguido tome el pan de molde y saque varias rebanadas. Como no sabia que utilizar, pense que un poco de todo estaria bien. Pues ala manos a la obra.

Tome una cuchara y empece a huntar mantequilla en las rebanadas, despues ketchup, como salia a chorro lo expandi con la mano, pero no me di cuenta y me limpie en el pantalon. Despues puse jamon york, luego chorizo y para finalizar lechuga.

Vi mi obra maestra y me rei. Creo que les gustara. Guarde todo y despues los puse en unos platos.

Me limpie las manos con un trapo y despues quite todo lo que habia en la mesa de la cocina, dejando las cosas por ahi. Fui hasta un armario pequeño y saque un mantel. Uno que era blanco y de puntillita y como pude lo puse en la mesa. Fantastico.

Una vez que coloque eso, puse los platos con los bocatas. Saque un par de vasos de cristal y los puse en la mesa. Lo siquiente fueron las servilletas, fui hasta el cajon y saque las primera que vi, unas de toy story. Me quede pensando pero dije, bah, total son para limpiarse.

Y por ultimo, cogi una jarra y la llene de agua y después la puse en la mesa.

Viendo mi obra estaba mas que seguro que iba a ser perfecto. Sonrei para mis adentros. Pero algo no cuadraba, creo que le faltaban cosas.

Ah si. Las velas y musica.

Fui rapidamente hasta uno de los cajones donde me dijo Char que habia y saque un par de velas y unos candelabros y los deje n la mesa. Como no podia encender...que ellos se entendieran jolines, soy pequeño.

Rapidamente subi hasta la habitacion del yayo y mire en su mesilla donde me dijo que habia un ipod. Es un pequeño aparato de musica y video creo. Y cogi sus altavoces y baje a la cocina.

Alli lo puse en la encimera y una vez que lo tuve listo...

**Bella POV**

Me asuste cuando vi aparecer a mi hijo frente a nosotros. Tenia una sonrisa picara y en su brazo una servilleta blanca..¿ que habia hecho este niño?

-Sr. Masen- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Srta. Swan- otra reverencia, rodee los ojos. Este hijo mio era un teatrero de cuidado- teneis una cena para dos en la cocina. Sonrio y se marcho.

Mire a Edward que me miraba sorprendido. Me encogi de hombros y nos levantamos para ir hacia alla.

Cuando llegamos, a poco me da algo. ¡ Habia puesto el mantel de fiestas que me regalo mi madre hace años y que lo habia hecho ella! Por dios bendito!

-Aqui teneis una exquisita cena, señores, espero que disfruteis de una linda velada- nos dijo mi hijo a la vez que encendia el ipod y empezo a sonar la cancion de la pelicual...espera...

_Oh, my love, my darling,  
>I've hungered for your touch<br>A long, lonely time (*)_

Plofff plofff

-Buenas noches señores, que disfruten- hizo otra reverencia y se marcho, cerrando la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y me sobresalte al ver a Edward mirandome fijamente...

* * *

><p>(*) Esas lineas es de la cancion Unchained Melody de la pelicula Ghost<p>

**_Robby: _**_Hola, me llamo Robert Anthony Masen Swan y que sepais que soy un niño bueno, no hagais caso de lo que leais por ahi :) Como hace mi yayo Char, os mando muchas pedorretas jiiiji_

**_Diccionario Swan_**

**_(Pedorretas)= a besos sonoros._**


	3. ¿Por que no os besais?

Buenas! :) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que hayais pasado una feliz entrada al año nuevo y que todos vuestros deseos para este nuevo año se os cumplan. Y ahora al tajo je je. Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo. **¿POR QUE NO OS BESAIS?** uiss ¿ quienes seran los que no se besan y quien pregunta eso? jijiji. Espero que os guste y os riais un poco.

**Dar las gracias a las que dejais reviews y a las que dejais la historia como favoritas y en alerta**. Y bueno, a ver que os parece como va la relacion entre Edward y Bella... jijiji.

Venga nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;) Besossss

**E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS.**

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¿Por que no os besáis?<strong>

**Edward POV**

Seguía aun impactado por como Robby había hecho una cosa asi. Una cena intima. Flipante. Inmediatamente mis huevos me dieron un golpecito. Oh no, no podía ser. Trague saliva y mire a Bella que se encontraba enfrente mío.

Su rostro perplejo miraba sin comprender a la mesa que teníamos preparada. Nuestros platos con dos bocadillos, una jarra de agua y por supuesto unas velas, sin encender. Ah y esa cancion de fondo, que era el acabose.

-Supongo que...- hablé y en ese momento mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella- que tenemos que probar estos- señalé a nuestra cena improvisada- bocadillos

-De verdad Edward- su voz dulce me pegó fuertemente contra mi entrepierna. ¡Joder Edward como estamos! - ¿tenemos un hijo que hace de celestino?- enarcó una ceja

No se porque, pero ese simple gesto me hizo gracia, asi que me reí.

-Eso parece- seguía riéndome- bueno tenemos una cita asi que..-me calle y mire a Bella con cuidado- creo que deberíamos disfrutarla.

-Supongo que si- contestó resignada

Nos callamos y cuando nos miramos otra vez, nos empezamos a descojonar de la risa. De verdad este hijo nuestro tenia cada idea...

Tomé la jarra de agua y eche en nuestros vasos, mientras Bella cogía un mechero y encendía las velas.

-Una cena romántica sin velas, no es cena- sonrió mientras colocaba cada vela en sus candelabros, a lo que asentí.

La canción de fondo se acabó y dio paso a otra. Cuando íbamos a dar el primer bocado a ese bocadillo, nos quedamos a la mitad. Mirándonos, sorprendidos.

-¿ Pretty Woman?- preguntó Bella y haciendo un gesto con la mano

Estuve a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva. No podía dar crédito, menudas cancioncitas.

-Si- volví a tragar con cuidado

Después de unos instantes, tomamos nuestros bocadillos y le dimos nuestro primer bocado. Decir que tenia un sabor especial era quedarse corto. Ni intente masticarlo. La cara de Bella era como decirlo... ¿ graciosa?. Su frente arrugada, su boca torcida, y sus ojos agrandados. Si, como yo.

Intente masticarlo un poco pero el sabor era tan...tan...¿ raro? Que me quedé ahí...con una bola en la boca.

Vi como ella escupía lo que tenia en una servilleta y arrugando otra vez la frente.

-Se puede saber que narices ha preparado Robby?- preguntó asqueada

La vi abriendo el bocadillo y ambos soltamos un jadeo. ¿ que era eso?

-Mantequilla, jamón, chorizo, ketchup...- alzo su mirada para encontrarse con la mía- aparte de ser un trasto ahora es un ¿ chef?- le salió un gallito al alzar el tono de voz lo que hizo que me riera.

-Dios santo Bella, esto es incomible- me reí- aun que claro, lo ha preparado el niño- me encogí de hombros

-Si, el pobre- suspiro y sonrió- supongo que es a lo mas que puede llegar hacer

Y ambos nos reímos. De repente, nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir. Yo miraba cuidadosamente el bocadillo, y ella...bueno ella supongo que también. Tenia mi mirada gacha, así que no sabia que podía estar haciendo.

Sentí como un pie iba ascendiendo por mi pierna, y eso me hizo dar un saltito en la silla. Levante la cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro sonriente de ella.

-¿Bailamos?- enarcó una ceja

No se que me estaba pasando, pero me quede mudo. Asentí como un autómata y nos levantamos. En ese momento la canción de Pretty Woman se había acabado y daba paso a la de la película del Guardaespaldas. Rodé los ojos.

Nos colocamos frente a frente y la atraje hacia mi, colocando mis manos en su espalda y las suyas alrededor de mi cuello, y empezamos a balancearnos lentamente.

-En serio nuestro hijo tiene mucho peligro- le susurre bajito

-Si, no te acuerdas cuando el niño quiso emparejar a mi padre con tu madre?- se rió y yo al recordarlo también.

-Cada vez que me acuerdo cuando los dejo encerrados en el cuarto de la limpieza- se me escapó una risa sonora- te juro Bella que me meo de verdad.

Seguíamos bailando lentamente al son de la canción.

-Si, yo pensaba que habían ido al supermercado, pero cuando vi a Robby gritando a una puerta y diciendo que se besaran- me reí por el gesto que había hecho- me quede alucinada y mas cuando abrí la puerta y me los encontré a los pobres achuchados porque no tenían espacio.

Entonces ambos no pudimos aguantarnos y nos reímos hasta el punto de parar d bailar para poder tomar aire. Después reanudamos, con pasos lentos.

-Verdad- asentí- Robby tiene ideas de bombero ¿ de donde las sacara?- dije a la vez que inclinaba hacia atrás a Bella y quedando mi rostro a unos centímetros del suyo.

-Uhm- jadeó ella, ¡ Oh no eso no por favor! Y se rió- creo que de su abuelo..y de ti- dijo divertida.

La incorpore y me quede viéndola fijamente.

-¿De mi? Pero si nunca le he dado ideas Bella-exclame sorprendido.

-Bueno igual no, pero el niño es muy listo para su edad no se...

Nos quedamos callados mientras seguíamos bailando. Ahora sonaba otra canción, no se cual era, pero por supuesto, era lenta, muy lenta.

En esas, oímos una vocecilla detrás nuestro.

-¿Ya os habéis besado? ¿Os habéis hecho novios?- paramos ipso facto y nos giramos, sin soltarnos.

Ahí en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, se encontraba el diablo que teníamos como hijo, con una sonrisa en su cara.

Bella y yo nos miramos por un segundo y seguido lo volvimos a mirar.

-Os he preparado una cena para ello. El yayo dice que ahí se hacen las parejas, con una cena de esas- no sabia que decir. Bella se encontraba en la misma tesitura que yo. Perplejos. De nuevo claro.

-Ah y la música- se rió- el yayo me dijo que eran muy... muy- se calló unos segundos pensando- ah si sensuales, que no se que es ¿ pero ayuda para que os beséis?- enarcó una ceja

Plofff

Nosotros seguíamos abrazados y muy juntos, pasmados por todo esto. Teníamos nuestras vistas fijas en aquel renacuajo, como si todo esto que estaba ocurriendo fuera una broma.

Y entonces vimos como Charlie aparecía por detrás del niño, con una sonrisa inmaculada.

-¿que Robby estos ya se han besado?- dijo con voz grave pero su mirada picara me hizo ver que estaba bien metido en el meollo.

Bella y yo seguíamos abrazados mirándolos. NO nos habíamos separado en ningún momento. Francamente, mi cuerpo reclamaba que siguiera siendo así. NO voy a mentir. Me gustaba tenerla cerca, demasiado cerca diría yo.

-Papa- oí la voz de ella- ¿ estas metido en esto? ¿Le has metido al niño en una cosa así?-denoté por su voz que estaba algo molesta.

-Bueno hija- carraspeó avergonzado- le ayude un poquitin- dijo mientras hacía el gesto con los dedos- pero el niño...

-Yo pedí ayuda al yayo- murmuró Robby

-¿Por que?- preguntó Bella, sin dejar de mirarlos.

Robby alzo su cabezita hacia su abuelo, que lo miraba sin saber que decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Porque los papas de mis amigos están juntos, y vosotros sois mis papas y no lo estáis- nos quedamos perplejos y un poco apesadumbrados. Su razonamiento tenia lógica. Si veía a los papas de sus amiguitos que estaban juntos y nosotros no... En ese momento me dio pena por lo que había deducido, y eso que tenia 7 años.

Entonces, Bella se separó de mi y fue hasta el niño, agachándose y quedando a su altura.

-Cariño, tu sabes que nosotros te queremos mucho ¿ verdad?- el niño asintió- y que pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar contigo, ¿ verdad?- volvió a asentir- pues eso es lo que importa Robby.

-Pero jo mami, yo quiero que esteis juntos- lloriqueo mi hijo. No pude verlo de esa manera, así que me di la vuelta.

-Jo yo también quiero que esteis juntos- oí la voz de Charlie. Tuve que reprimirme la risa porque en ese momento la situación estaba un poco tensa.

-Papa- reclamo su hija- eso es cosa entre Edward y yo, no te metas- le regaño.

-Pero es que.. - volvió hablar el jefe de policía.

-Ni es que ni nada- Bella se estaba enfadando de verdad. En ese momento me encontraba como un intruso, si decía algo, seguramente Bella me mandaba a freír churros o seguramente me diría: Anda Edward, vete a cascártela un rato. Así que no dije nada.

-Bueno entonces ¿ os habéis besado?- volvió a preguntar Robby. Me gire con cuidado y en ese momento Bella se volvió para encontrarse con mi mirada.

Suspiro varias veces y se levantó.

-No- dijo tajantemente. Se me escapo un bufido. Ya me hubiera gustado ya, probar otra vez esos jugosos pero tiernos labios, si no hubiera sido que Robby nos habría interrumpido..quien sabe.

-Jo mama que rancia- se quejó nuestro hijo mientras daba una patada en el suelo- veo a muchos que se besan y vosotros porque no?- volvió a preguntar. Tenia su gracia el chaval. Tenia el entrecejo arrugado, sus brazos cruzados y dando pataditas al suelo.

No supimos que responderle. Las cosas de adultos son mucho mas complicadas a veces y los niños no lo podían entender.

-Mira cariño- le hablo Charlie- tu padre y tu madre se quieren- levanto su mirada hacia nosotros- pero no lo saben

-¿NO?- exclamó el niño

-Asi es. No lo saben o no quieren saberlo- lo ultimó lo recalcó haciéndonos sentirnos incómodos y por supuesto sin entender porque decía eso.- solo les falta un empujoncito o mas bien un empujón tremendo, pero se quieren y mucho

Bella y yo bufamos a la vez, mirándonos sorprendidos.

-Ah- el niño nos vio y de repente una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por su rostro. Oh Oh.. ¿ que se le habrá pasado por esa cabeza?- entonces habrá que insistir ¿ no yayo?- con una sonrisa miro a su abuelo.

-Por supuesto- exclamó con ahínco.

-Papaa!-grito Bella, que por su mirada lo estaba fulminando- por cierto, ¿ que tal con Betty ? - dijo como si nada.

El rostro de Charlie se empalideció por completo. Paso de tener un tono normal a ser completamente blanco. ¿ quien seria esa Betty ?, me pregunté.

Vi como Bella sonreía con malicia, mientras miraba a su padre, que se había apoyado en la puerta, completamente noqueado.

-¿Quien es esa ?- preguntó el niño

-Que te lo diga tu yayo cariño, el lo sabe muy bien- seguía teniendo esa sonrisa macabra.

Cuando Bella quería meter una buena, vaya que si la metía.

-Eh yo me voy- contestó un anulado Charlie.

Y lo vimos marchar, dándole a la cabeza y mascullando cosas sin sentido, ante la cara satisfactoria de Bella.

-Bueno que- hablo el niño- ¿os vais a dar el beso?

Entonces no se que me pasó, pero una especie de espontaneidad me sobresalto o es que estaba realmente cachondo y no podía aguantar mas.

Tome a Bella entre su cara y la besé. Se quedo sorprendida al instante, sin responder al beso. Pero poco a poco fui abriendo sus labios para dar entrada a mi lengua en su boca. Y sin esperarmelo, me empezó a corresponder.

Fue un beso lento pero hambriento. Muy hambriento, desde luego. Mi entrepierna me daba leves sacudidas, haciendo que mis pantalones se estrecharan. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Sus mejillas tenían un rubor muy tierno que acaricie con mis pulgares.

-Yupiii! papa y mama se han besado- cantó el niño. Rápidamente nos separamos para tomar aire. Aunque había sido un beso mas bien inocuo, por la intensidad del momento hizo que tuviéramos que tomar una respiración profunda.

-Robby esto no quiere decir nada- le advirtió su madre- tu padre y yo...- se volteo para mirarme y no me reprimí en darle mi sonrisa marca de la casa, y guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que bufara.- nos queremos pero no estamos juntos ¿ me has entendido?- le hablo con suavidad a la vez que el niño se quedaba pensativo.

-Si, pero os habéis besado, Yupiii- saltó emocionado para después salir corriendo de la cocina.

Ella se me quedo mirado con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Que?- dije inocentemente

-¿Se puede saber porque me has besado?- inquirió con voz dura, pero que para mi fue muy sexy, ya que mi entrepierna se endureció mas.

-Bueno el quería un beso ¿ no? Que mas da Bella- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Eres imposible- contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y daba pataditas al suelo. Igual que Robby.

Me quede viéndola de arriba abajo. Siempre había sido una mujer atractiva, sexy, guapa pero desde que tuvo al niño, mas aun. Aun hoy en día no entendía como podíamos estar en esta situación. Bueno si, supongo que ninguno de los dos nos atrevimos a dar el paso. Pero ya nada se podía hacer. Teníamos a nuestro hijo, que era nuestro punto en común pero nada mas.

Suspire hondo y me acerque a ella, abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Bella, no le des mas vueltas. El niño es mucho mas listo de lo que pensamos, no te preocupes- le bese la frente y salí de la casa.

Cuando iba andando hacia mi casa, mi móvil empezó a sonar. Así que lo tomé y descolgué.

-¿Si?

-Edward

* * *

><p><strong>*Robby:<strong>Oh, ¿ quien habrá llamado a mi papá? ¿ Sera mi mama? Ojala! Ya se que soy un niño chico pero quiero que mis papas esten juntos y me den un hermanito. ¿ Es mucho pedir? *triste*. La yaya Esme me dice que tarde o temprano, caeran. Y yo me pregunto ¿ de donde se van a caer? * eyes*. Os mando un abrazo muuu fuerte y por favor * ojos del gato de Shrek* ¿ me podeis dar **besitos**? Graciassssssss * sonrisa estilo Pattinson*

_Diccionario Swan_:

**Besitos**: REVIEWS

jiji :P


	4. La Pelos (alías la cerda)

**Hola de nuevo. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por aquí! Ya lo siento, pero dejé esto olvidado y...bueno la historia de Matrícula de Honor, sin acabar, lo siento en serio. Se que está muy mal. Ahora, bueno, voy a intentar que vuelva la inspiración y al menos acabar la historia.**

**Se que le dije a alguien creo, que no volvería con esta trama, y es cierto pero...nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena no? ;) **

**Os dejo este capítulo, a ver que os parece. No me ha salido muy bien, lógico después de tanto tiempo sin seguir la historia. A ver que os parece.**

**Besos.**

****DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A LA SRA. MEYER. LA TRAMA ES OBRA DE LA MENTE CALENTURIENTA DE UNA SERVIDORA****

_******-E****STE FIC CONTIENE ALTO CONTENIDO SEXUAL Y LENGUAJE NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS. SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTOS TEMAS, MEJOR NO SIGAS LEYENDO. GRACIAS-******_

_*************__QUEDA PROHIBIDO LA COPIA TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA SIN PERMISO DE SU CREADORA._

Capítulo 3

La Pelos (alías la cerda)

Edward POV

Había traído al niño a casa de mi madre a pasar la noche, después de que Bella me avisara de que ni ella ni su padre iban a estar en casa. Así pues, ahora el demonio de mi hijo se encontraba en la cocina con mi madre, haciendo de chef, como se había dicho el.

Y yo...resoplando cada cinco minutos y saliendo y entrando de la salita. Después de salir de casa de Bella, recibí una llamada en la cual la dueña de una voz estridente era nada más y nada menos que Jessica. Se había presentado en casa de mi madre, como mi novia, la muy descarada. Y ahora la tenía ahí, en la sala, como en su casa. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Robby POV

La yaya Esme me estaba enseñando a preparar una tortilla de patatas. Bueno, ella hacía y explicaba, yo, solo miraba, porque decía que era muy chico para hacerlo. Estaba mejor aquí. En la sala estaba la bruja mala del tinte. Una con pelos de estropajo y más fea que pegar a un padre. Yo vi que se arrimaba mucho a papá aunque yaya Esme me dijo que era una fulana ¿Que significará eso?.

-Cariño, dile a tu padre y la pu...su amiga, que la cena ya está hecha- asentí y me bajé de la silla.

Al llegar al salón, fruncí el ceño al ver a ´´la pelos´´ sobando a papá. Eso no me gustó.

-¡Papá!-grité todo lo fuerte que pude- la yaya dice que está la cena hecha, que vengas.

Miré a ´´la pelos´´ y le saqué la lengua. Me di la vuelta y salí corriendo de ahí.

Cuando entré a la cocina, me subí rápidamente a la silla y me senté.

-¿Ya les has avisado?- me dijo mi yaya, mientras ponía la mesa.

-Sí, aunque a ´´la pelos´´ no le dije nada- le dije mientras la miraba.

-¿La pelos? ¿Quién es la pelos cariño?-vi que seguía poniendo cosas en la mesa mientras yo sonreía.

-La que está con papá. No deja de sobarle. ¿Por qué le soba?- le pregunté. Yo no quería que le hiciera eso.

Mi yaya se quedó mirándome un rato, sin decirme nada. Se dio media vuelta y siguió haciendo cosas.

Edward POV

Intentaba por todos los medios apartarme de Jessica, pero era como una garrapata. Cada dos por tres, la tenía encima de mí. Me estaba poniendo malo y no porque me estuviera poniendo palote, si no malo malo de verdad.

De repente, oí a mi hijo gritar y me asusté. Empujé a Jessica y miré a mi hijo, que nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Cuando nos dijo que la cena estaba hecha, salió corriendo, no sin antes, sacarle la lengua a Jessica. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risilla, ante la cara de ella de desagrado.

Cuando ya estuvimos los cuatro sentados en la mesa, a punto de cenar, mi hijo habló.

-La yaya Esme dice que eres una fulana- tuve que dejar el tenedor en el plato al oír aquello. Levanté la vista para mirar al niño, que tenía su vista fija en Jessica. De fondo, oí la risilla (poco disimulada) de mi madre y me giré para ver a Jessica.- No sé que es- volvió a decir- pero yo te digo que no me gustas-apuntó con su dedito- que sepas que mi papá quiere a mi mamá. Cerda!- le gritó con ímpetu.

-Robby!-le grité, aunque mi voz no sonó tan autoritario, porque en el fondo, me hizo gracia. Pero a pesar de eso, tenía que regañarlo.

-Papá- hizo un mohín- el yayo Charlie, dice que- cogió el vaso de agua y bebió- que, una chica o chico, si arrima cebolleta, o seta- dijo con un gracioso gesto- es de ser cerdos. Porque como le pica y se frotan contra algo, es porque no se lavan- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y ella- señaló con su dedito- lo hacía contigo, así que es una cerda.

Seguido se metió un trozo de tortilla y siguió comiendo. Yo me quedé sorprendido por la conclusión a la que había llegado el niño. Mientras veía como mi madre se tapaba, con la servilleta. Pero el movimiento de sus hombros la delataba. La muy canalla se estaba partiendo de risa.

-Edward- tuve que frotar mis sienes al escuchar esa voz. Que molesta es- tu hijo es un mal educado- la voz de Jessica era como un grano en el culo- dile algo- notaba que estaba enfadada, aunque no me importaba- un par de cachetadas no le vendría mal.

- Y a ti una patada en el culo- le respondió el niño.

Tenía 7 años pero era más listo que el hambre. Vaya que sí lo era. Menudo demonio.

Más tarde, aquella noche, después de dejar un par de sábanas a Jessica en el sofá del salón, ya que mamá había decidido, que no quería que la cama de la habitación de invitados se infectara, me encontraba en la cama, dando vueltas y recordando todo lo que había pasado.

Por mucho que se mereciera el regaño, tengo que decir, que me hizo mucha gracia mi hijo y tenía razón. Jessica era una cerda y bastante molesta. ¿Por qué me tuve que enrollar, en su día, con ella? ¿Tan desesperado estaba? ´´_Si, Edward, muy desesperado. Necesitabas meter tu cosa en un agujero y no tenías a Bella. Ahora te jodes´´_ la voz de mi conciencia, como siempre tenía razón.

Robby POV

No podía dormir y sabiendo que estaba ´´La Pelos´´ abajo menos aún. La yaya me contó que habría que vigilarla y eso haría. Me levanté y salí con cuidado de mi habitación. Bajé las escaleras, con sigilo. Al llegar abajo, me dirigí a la cocina y busqué lo que la yaya me había dicho.

Al entrar a la sala, vi a la bruja dormida en el salón. ¡Que marrana! Solo estaba en bragas y sujetador. Eww que asco.

Encendí la pequeña linterna y la enfoqué en su cara. Y encima apestaba. Puff. Me acerqué y empecé a dibujarle un bigote. La cerda, ni se inmutaba. Cuando acabé, guardé el rotulador y cogí las tijeras.

Me moví con cuidado para no caerme. Enfoqué la linterna y le di un tajo a las bragas, haciendo que se rompieran. Cojones!

Salí corriendo de ahí. ¿Qué era eso? Qué asco. Dejé todo y subí a la habitación. Mañana se iba a poner interesante. Y con una sonrisa me dormí.

Edward POV

Estábamos en la cocina desayunando, con risas y bromas. Mi hijo, aun siendo un trasto, era un niño dulce y cariñoso. Ver a mi madre con su nieto era la visión más enternecedora que podía existir, aunque también peligrosa.

Oímos unas pisadas y supuse que sería ´´La Pelos´´ digo Jessica, ya se me pega lo de mi hijo. Vi que mi madre, tenía los ojos desorbitados, y la boca abierta. Me pareció extraño. Así que me di la vuelta para...

-Buenos días a todos- dijo una muy alegre Jessíca. ¿Pero esta de que va? Pensé.

No podía dar crédito. Creo que dejé hasta de respirar. Tenía el cabello muy revuelto, su cara, parecía un payaso. Tenía un gran bigote pintado y en la frente ponía: Soy cerda. Pero lo peor de todo, era que...que, no llevaba BRAGAS! La vi que se paseaba por la cocina...¡su CULO! Me dio tanto asco, que tuve que salir corriendo al baño, no sin antes tropezarme con una silla y caerme al suelo.

Robby POV

Esto era muy bueno. La cerda iba sin bragas y la cara pintada y sin darse cuenta. Papá, el pobre que es muy impresionable, tuvo que ir al baño.

Miré a la yaya, que después de tener la cara como si viera un fantasma, ahora no hacía más que maldecir.

-Hola Roberto- me acarició la cerda en la cabeza, aunque la aparte enseguida.- ¿Cómo has dormido? - vi que se sentaba a mi lado y me acerqué más a la yaya.

-Jessica- dijo con voz grave y mirándola fijamente- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- Ja! Ahora iba a ponerse bien la cosa, pensé mientras absorbía la pajita del zumo.

-Desayunar con ustedes- sonrió. Que sonrisa más falsa.

-¿Y tus bragas?- preguntó a bocajarro. Vi que apretaba demasiado la mesa, como si fuera a romperla. Uiii...

-Ah ¿Te gustan?- dijo con orgullo-Las compré en La Perla, ¿Son bonitas verdad?- decía mientras le daba un mordisco, asqueroso por cierto, a una tostada- ¿No os molestará verdad? Total, somos familia- dijo a la vez que intentaba acariciarme, otra vez.

Le miré ceñudo y bufé. Será cochina.

-Querida- ui ui cuando pone ese tono, malo malo. Me reí por dentro- aquí, no acostumbramos a andar por casa medio desnudos- puso una sonrisa falsa mientras la cara de Jessica, se contrajo- ¿Tu nos ves que vayamos enseñando, el pito y la concha?- enarcó una ceja. Esto se ponía interesante pero ¿qué es la concha?

-¿Que es la concha, yaya?- le pregunté

-Algo que conocerás cuando seas más mayor, Robby- me dijo. Más mayor. Vale.

-Esme ¿Que dices?- encima es tonta. No pude evitar que se me escapara una risa al ver la cara de pánfila que tenía. Me miró como si quisiera matarme, pero le volví a sacar la lengua.

-Jessica, mírate.

La cerda, confusa, se miró y entonces...

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- pegó tal grito que tuvimos que taparnos los oídos. Fue tal su impresión, que al echarse para atrás con la silla, se cayó y dio una vuelta de campana.

La cocina, se quedó en silencio. Miraba a la yaya, ella a mí y de repente, empezamos a reírnos sin poder parar. Tuve que sujetarme de la tripa, porque creía que podía hacerme pipí encima.

Luego se levantó y cogió a Jessica de los pelos. La sacó de la cocina y yo detrás de ellas, riéndome descontroladamente. Abrió la puerta de casa y la echó, no sin antes, tirándole su ropa.

-No se te ocurra volver aquí- le dijo firmemente- y mucho menos vuelvas a buscar a mi hijo. Él ya tiene una mujer que le quiere, le folla y encima es la madre de su hijo. Cerda!- y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Se me quedó mirando y agaché la cabeza ¿Me habría metido en problemas?...

-Robby- alcé la mirada cuando me llamó. Vi que sonreía y entonces, chocamos los cinco- ¡Ese es mi nieto!- me abrazó y me empezó a besuquear, mientras reía sin parar.

-¿Se ha ido?- nos volvimos cuando vimos a mi papá, que menuda cara más verde tenía el pobre.

-Si hijo, y menos mal- hizo un gesto como si le habrían entrado escalofríos- que mujer más marrana- asentí, tenía razón.

-He echado todo el desayuno, que mal. Creo que esa imagen no se me irá en la vida- decía cuando entrábamos a la cocina.- ¿Me puedes preparar una infusión?-. La yaya le dio un beso en la mejilla y asintió.

Después de todo, yo no iba a decir ni pío a papá. Si él no me decía nada, supongo que estaría de acuerdo con lo que ha pasado. La yaya, se le veía más feliz que una perdiz y yo, pues igual.

Nos hemos librado de una buena.

Jessica POV

Esto no iba a quedar así, claro que no. ¿Pero quienes se creían que eran? Yo vine a por Edward y lo conseguiré, tarde o temprano. Nada ni nadie, conseguirá separarme de mi amorcito.

Mientas que caminaba por el pueblo, veía que la gente se me quedaba mirando y como sonriendo. ¿Qué coño le pasa a la gente de este jodido pueblo? Están mal de la cabeza.

-Cerda!- oí que gritaban

Seguí caminando y volví a oír eso. Me giré y vi a un grupo de jóvenes, riéndose.

De repente, un señor mayor, me paró y se me quedó mirando fijamente. ¿Qué narices les pasaba?

-Debería irse a una piara, con los cerdos, señorita o señorito no sé. Este sitio no es lugar para usted- me quedé plantada ahí, cuando el señor se fue. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso?.

Me fije en un escaparate y entonces lo vi. 'Soy una cerda´´ pintado en mi frente, y un bigote.

-Robby!- grité.

* * *

><p><strong>Robby: ¡Estoy de vuelta! *cara feliz* No creais que os ibais a escapar de mi, muchachas muahaahahaha *cara maligna* He vuelto con más energías y mas travesuras. Seguiré con mi intención de que papá y mamá estén juntos, se quieran y follen...*cara sonrojada* perdón perdón...la yaya Esme me ha dado un codazo. Dice que un niño como yo, no debería decir eso...¡Pero si se los oigo a ella y al yayo Charlie todos los días decirlo! Bueno, que he vuelto. Os mando besitos porque soy un niño bueno eh *gato de shrek*. Nos vemos lindas!<strong>


End file.
